Prolong to Final Minutes
by Rach-Chan
Summary: Well, I got some reviews asking me to make a sequel and prolong to 'Final Minutes' and this would be the prolong.(You don't have to read 'Final Minutes' to read this story, but it would help.)


Well, this is suprising....  
  
Rachel-What? What is it?  
  
Rach-Chan-'Final Minutes' was a success!And here, ladies and gentlemen, is the prolong! How Bakura got Ryou in the hospital.(Yes, I know, Its horrible to do this to poor Ryou, but hey, everyone seems to want to know!)WARNING: Violence, violence,and guess what? Violence! Don't like, don't read! ____________________________________________________________________________  
  
Ryou sighed as he stepped over the threshold of his small apartment. It had been another long day at Domino High, and judging by the angry cursing he heard across the mind-link, Bakura was in another foul mood. He looked around the apartment.'So far so good. No Bakura in sight....' He tip toed up the stairs, making sure his foot-steps were as quiet as can be. He let out a small smile as he reached his bedroom door. "Yes!" He whispered excitiedly as he grabbed the handle. "Bakura never even heard me!" He turned the door knob and gasped in pure horror. "Hello, little Ryou- Chan...." He smirked. Ryou shivered. He'd caught him. Bakura took out his gold plated knife, letting the blade reflect off the moonlight coming in through the curtains. The white haired hikari backed up against the wall, fear oh so evident in his chocolate brown eyes. Bakura smirked and advanced. He pushed the blade up against his throat."So, little one, did you think you could escape?" He pushed the knife deeper against his neck, leaving a thin crimson line. Ryou gulped, the action making the line a deeper shade of crimson. "Well, answer me!" Bakura took his hand and slapped the younger boy straight across the cheek, knocking Ryou to the floor. Ryou wimpered as the red mark appeared on his cheek. Bakura let a dark chuckle cross his lips."Oh, little Ryou-chan! Why so upset?" The albino fiend lent down toward his hikari, taking his left cheek in his hand. "You know Ryou...." He said, a false sense of kindness in his voice."You need to get that bruise taken care of..." Ryou smiled hopefully. "Really Bakura?" The yami stood and turned, his back to the young one. Ryou stood and began for the door, but was quickly cut off as he felt the sheering pain of a knife in his back. He gasped as he felt blood trickle down his back. The knife was twisted around twice and then removed. He fell to the floor, gasping for breath. Bakura smirked once again."Did you really think I cared, little Ryou?" He grabbed the boy by the hair and drug him downstairs. He threw him against the glass coffe table, shattering it to pieces. Ryou painfully lifted his head up. He saw Bakura walk toward the kitchen, and he knew this was his chance. Using all his strength, he pulled himslef up to his knees, and crawled to the cordless phone at the wooden table near the bed. He reached for the phone, but winced when he felt the little shards of glass sting his skin. He worked through the pain, and dialed 911. "Hello?" Ryou let out a strangled gasp. "Please help! I've....I've been abused!" Ryou looked to the kitchen, and Bakura was coming back. "Please, dear..." The woman on the phone said."I need your adress!" Ryou looked back at his yami. Bakura's dark eyes were narrowed. He knew what he was doing. Bakura smirked, looking quite the equivilant to Lucifer, and walked calmly over to where Ryou lay on the floor, begging the woman to trace the call. "I don't think we need the law involved with this, now do we, little Ryou?" Bakura asked as he slammed the phone down on the reciever. He picked the poor boy up off the floor. And before Ryou could protest, Bakura stabbed him once again with his knife, still covered with the blood from the previous attack. "Now, now little one..." Bakura said. "You stay here, and don't move till I come back." Ryou heard him laugh evilly as he walked away, probably to find something else to harm him with. But before Bakura could have anymore fun with his hikari, Ryou blanked out. ______________(Five hours later)_______________________________________  
  
Ryou lay on the floor of the living room, his body screaming in agony. He opened one dark eye to find a woman in white examining him. "Don't worry, baby." She said soothingly. "You'll be in the hospital soon..." ____________(The end)____________________________________________________  
  
Yeah, that wasn't as good as 'Final Minutes' but hey, the next part of the story ain't ever better than the first! 


End file.
